Cuando mueres todos te quieren
by Lacey Carson
Summary: Todo el mundo que Petunia estaba bien. Que no le afectaba, ya que siempre había sido cruel con Lily, pero tenía razones. Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible Veraniego 2013" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black" Para Dalia Green.


**No soy Rowling ni me acerco, e****ste fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible ****Veraniego 2013****" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black" (Dalia Green, this is for you).**

¿Recuerdas a la chica que se sentaba contigo en química? ¿O aquella perra que te robó tu pareja del baile de graduación? O, tal vez, sino es alguna de ellas, es tu vecina perfecta. O la mejor amiga de tu hermano o hermana.

Esas chicas que, por alguna razón, tienden a superarte en todo –y absolutamente todo- lo que haces o tienes. Si no tiene un cabello más brillante, tiene ojos más claros y grandes. Y si no se saca mejor nota que tu –y, por cierto, te parece que te lo refriega en la cara- hace más deportes. O, si no tiene más admiradores que tu, es más madura y cautivadora. El caso es que me refiero a la chica por la cual sientes unos irremediables celos.

En fin, en este momento y en esta historia, nos meteremos en los pensamientos de una chica con la cual, seguramente, compartes. Podría ser de su lado, o del lado de su "victima" por decirlo de alguna manera. Ya que, aunque a ti te parezca que esa chica te odia tanto como tú a ella, siempre existe la posibilidad de que no comprenda la razón de tus miradas asesinas y tus gruñidos cuando pasa. O, peor aún, cuando hablas mal de ella en voz alta.

Petunia Evans –ahora Dursley- siempre había sentido una leve molestia, cuando sus padres hablaban de cuan simpática, dulce y bonita que era su hermana pequeña, Lily. Y siempre se tomaban la molestia de recalcar que Petunia "debería intentar" cambiar de actitud y parecerse más a ella.

Cada vez que escuchaba esos comentarios –y sí que eran varias las veces- sentía que la sangre le subía a la cara ya que siempre solían soltar sus consejos cuando estaban en público. Y Petunia, "Tuney", como la llamaba Lily, se avergonzaba e irritaba a más no poder.

Así fue como sus padres, inconscientemente, cosecharon un odio que, a pesar de lo mucho que la quería –porque claro, eran hermanas-, fue inevitable. Y no pongas esa cara, nuestra pequeña Tuney tiene todo el derecho a estar enojada.

No, perdón. Lo que los señores Evans crearon no era odio, eran celos. Y eso iba descargado a Lily –oh, perfecta Lily-. La hermana más pequeña nunca supo el porqué de la mordacidad de Petunia "injusta" Evans. Al principio eran celos pequeños… luego se fueron de control _ese_ día. O, al menos, empezaron a irse de control ese día.

El día en el cual el tal Severus "arruina vidas" Snape apareció en la vida de las dos niñas. Más bien en la vida de Lily Evans. ¿Y por qué me molesté en agregar el tan cariñoso "arruina vidas"? Pues porque ese santísimo día en el cual le dijo a su pequeña hermana que era bruja, lo arruinó todo. Y más cuando le golpeó con una rama en la cabeza –Petunia estaba tan segura de que había sido él-.

Tuney pasó a un segundo plano, siendo reemplazada por ¡Oh, que dicha! El idiota de Snape.

Y peor, sus celos se volvieron permanentes en el momento en el cual la perfectísima Lily recibió su carta de aceptación de Hogwarts, el estúpido y anormal colegio para personas estúpidas y anormales. Como Snape y su hermana, claro.

Sí, vale, tal vez Petunia había exagerado al gritar y berrear que su hermana no podría, no _debía _ir a aquella escuela. Pero la verdad era que, si llegara a parecer algo que aumentara la reputación de Lily, Tuney sería para siempre muy poco. Muy poco para sus padres, muy poco para los familiares…

No pudo hacer nada. Los señores Evans estaban encantados con la idea de que su adorada hija tuviera una maldición en su cabeza –porque Petunia no dudaba que, si hubieran estado en otra época, Lily, automáticamente, sería quemada en la hoguera-.

Pero ahora, años más tarde, Tuney se encontraba frente a la tumba de su hermana, y se arrepentía. Se arrepentía porque, si ella… si ella tan solo hubiese sabido que su hermana moriría tan joven…

Una lágrima se escapó de su rostro. ¿Por qué había sido tan estúpida? Soltó un suspiro y sostuvo la carta entre sus manos. Debía apurarse: a Vernon no le gustaba Harry y tenía miedo de que el niño, aún siendo un bebé, hiciera algún estropicio.

Abrió el sobre y leyó la escritura por última vez.

_Lily:_

_Se que, aunque tal vez nunca terminamos de aceptarnos la una a la otra, siempre nos hemos querido. A pesar de que he sido muy injusta contigo, espero que me perdones desde el cielo si es que existe. Porque estoy segura de que te habrás ido por aquel lado._

_Debo confesar, hermana, que siempre te he tenido envidia. Envidia porque nuestros padres no veían más allá de tu grandeza, envidia porque tú me opacabas sin darte cuenta, envidia porque siempre fuiste mejor que yo. En cualquier sentido._

_Aún así, nunca te odié como te demostré. Y qué demostración… hasta yo misma me lo creí. Pero no. Era una máscara, una forma de resaltar de algún modo. Nada más, Lily._

_A decir verdad me siento un poco idiota escribiendo, a escondidas de Vernon, algo que tú probablemente no leerás nunca. En realidad, prefiero tener fe de que te llegaran mis disculpas de un modo u otro._

_Sí, vale, tal vez no lo merezco, pero tú __eras__ eres una chica buena que me perdonará todo siempre... exceptuando el no cuidar a su hijo. Quiero que sepas que lo haré. Por ti. _

_Acabo de recordar la estúpida carta que le envié al tal Dumbledore. La recuerdas, ¿verdad? Pero claro, si fueron tú y Snape los que la robaron y leyeron. No te preocupes -estoy segura de que no lo haces- no ha sido tu culpa._

_Claro que, tú participaste… _

_Vale, estoy intentando alejarme de los malos recuerdos. Soy -y estoy- muy susceptible. ¡Oh, por Diosa santo! No puedo parar de llorar y he tenido que retirarme para no manchar todo el papel. _

_Supongo que no tengo nada más que decirte. Dedicarte un lo lamento no te volverá a la vida, así que no se por qué estoy escribiendo esta carta. Creo que es porque siento que me saco un peso de encima. Siento paz._

_Te agradezco el haberme querido incondicionalmente -a pesar de mis malos tratos- y el haber intentado, como siempre arreglar nuestras diferencias, a pesar de mi estupidez._

_Gracias._

_Te quiero._

_Tu hermana._

Rompió la carta en varios pedazos y los lanzó. El viento se los llevó.

Y Petunia había vuelto a ser la llorona y pequeña Tuney. Los recuerdos habían tenido un peso especial. Pero ahora ella no tenía tiempo de pensar en el pasado, no. Ella tenía que poner una cara firme y pensar con la mente fría. No podía dejarse derrumbar. Ella tenía que volver a empezar.

Pero no por volver a empezar, Petunia iba a olvidar.

Fue justo en ese momento. Petunia sintió como algo se le pegaba a la nuca. Un papel. Contuvo el aliento y se fijó lo que contenía. Cuando lo hizo no pudo contener las lágrimas: "_Gracias. Te quiero. Tu hermana"_.

* * *

**Espero que te haya gustado, Dalia, y feliz AI! Estuve repetidamente escuchando música Titanic, y salió este fic. Ojalá que sea lo que has esperado. Saludo, linda. Lacey**


End file.
